I Wonder What Your Blood Looks Like -- Jakotsu X Inuyasha
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Jakotsu X human Inuyasha. Yaoi. Non-con. Hardcore. One-shot. Reader decretion is advised. -An add on scene to the original book. Sango and Miroku are a little bit slow in taking down the barrier around Mt. Hakurei, leaving Jakotsu to do whatever to the human Inuyasha in the tunnels.-


Inuyasha panted heavily, blood wadding up from his wounds and making his red clothes redder. He clutched the sheathed Tetsusaiga in one hand firmly, his black eyes glaring at the cross-dresser who watched him with lust-filled eyes.

Jakotsu chuckled. "You're breathing heavily—just the way I like it."

Inuyasha staggered slightly, blood dripping from his torn clothes and pitch black hair. "Dammit…"

"Now then," Jakotsu said, taking a step closer. "It's about time we embraced. I want to be cover in your blood…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed more and with a groan he turned around. He leaned against the wall, his mouth opened as he panted. He began to walk away.

Jakotsu chuckled again. "I'm not letting you get away."

Inuyasha knew he couldn't get away. He had lost too much blood and was too weak to fight anymore. Hell, even his vision was even starting to become blurred. But he was undeterred. Using Tetsusaiga as a cane to walk with, he leaned against the wall and continued to shuffle away. Jakotsu followed.

"Will you please just give up?" Jakotsu said and his eyes narrowed with pure lust. "I promise not to kill you…quickly. I'll be _so _nice to you first."

Jakotsu moved closer.

Inuyasha looked at him without moving his head and scoffed.

With a glare of hate, the weakened half-demon pulled Tetsusaiga out of the sheath and swiped it at Jakotsu's neck, letting his body swing with the motion.

Jakotsu dodged with a nonchalant look, the blade leaving a small cut on his neck while taking a few strands of Jakotsu's bangs.

"That was close." Jakotsu said, calmly.

'_**The little twerp was after my Shikon Shard.' **_The effeminate man thought.

"I don't have time to play with you." Inuyasha snarled, black eyes filling with hatred.

Jakotsu let out a monosyllabic laugh. "Wave that blunt sword around all you want."

Jakotsu rushed forward.

"So, you aren't scared, huh?!" he yelled as he rammed the butt of his blade into Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha exclaimed loudly as he slammed against the wall, the wind knocked out of him. That one blow took all the strength from the humanoid half-breed and he fell to the ground.

Jakotsu stomped on Tetsusaiga so the human half-demon couldn't use it again. He reached down and grabbed Inuyasha by his hair, yanking his head up. Inuyasha's scalp burned but he was too weak to even show pain.

"Don't you dare faint." Jakotsu said, pulling Inuyasha's head up so their faces were inches away. "I want to hear you scream."

Inuyasha didn't even have enough strength to glare at the resurrected man.

'_**Dammit, I've lost too much blood.' **_Inuyasha thought as he looked at Jakotsu. _**'I thought if he got close enough…I could still take him but…'**_

Jakotsu smiled, and let go of Inuyasha's hair. The half-breed fell back against the wall with a groan.

Jakotsu kneeled down and spread Inuyasha's thighs. He got in between them.

Holding onto his blade tightly so the dog couldn't take it from him, Jakotsu leaned forward and licked Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha wanted to push him away but he couldn't even lift his index finger. All he could do was close his eyes and turn his head away.

Jakotsu grinned and dug his teeth into the flesh. Inuyasha flinched and his breath hitched to the pain but he was unable to make any noise.

While he played with Inuyasha's neck, Jakotsu reached up and started working on getting the dog's clothes off. He had trouble untying Inuyasha's suikan because it was tattered but eventually he had that and the kosode undone. Jakotsu took his mouth away from his neck and licked one of Inuyasha's pink nipples. He tweaked the other with his finger.

"St-stop it…" Inuyasha managed to say.

Jakotsu chuckled and bit the nipple gently. Inuyasha flinched. Then felt the snake's lips crease into a grin against his breast.

Inuyasha's hand struggled but he managed to work up enough strength to grab Jakotsu's hair and yank his head away.

Jakotsu retaliated by grabbing Inuyasha's wrists and pinning them above his head with one hand. He sunk his teeth into Inuyasha's collar bone. Inuyasha let out a short yell and fidgeted to try and get away from the pain.

Jakotsu backed away and grinned, blood on his lips. He pulled one end of his scarf so the fabric fell of his neck. He grabbed Inuyasha's wrists to bind them.

The half-demon retaliated by pushing the snake away with his feet.

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed but he grinned nonetheless.

"You're so cute when you try to fight." Jakotsu said. "But I want to see you wither more."

Saying that, Jakotsu grabbed Inuyasha by his hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Inuyasha tried to wriggle free but the snake still had a hold of his wrist and he pulled them back so they were by the half-breed's hips.

With a smile, a new idea came into Jakotsu's head. He dropped his scarf by his own hip and untied Inuyasha's obi. A grin plastered to his face, he pushed down Inuyasha's hakama's to around his thighs. Inuyasha flinched as cold air bombarded his legs and goose pimples lit up and down his spine. The snake wrapped the obi around the half-breed's bare hips. He left enough space at the ends of the obi for Inuyasha's wrist. Holding one wrist at a time, Jakotsu tied the half-demon's wrists with the ends of the obi to his hips, one wrist on each side. Inuyasha attempted to pull his hands away but the snake just tugged them back without much of an effort.

Jakotsu flipped him back over. Inuyasha's suikans and kosode draped around his biceps, unable to be take off now that the dog's hands were bound, his chest exposed. The boys' hakama's rested on his middle thighs and Inuyasha kept his knees together to keep them that way.

Jakotsu saw the feeble attempt to keep his pants up but that just made him smile. With a grin, he pushed his hands in between Inuyasha's legs and spread them.

"No…" Inuyasha tried to turn his body away, closing his eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Jakotsu chuckled. "So cute~~"

The snake leaned forward and kissed the dog.

"Mm!" Inuyasha protested.

Inuyasha's teeth clamped down on Jakotsu's lip, tearing it and making it bleed.

Jakotsu backed away for only a moment. Then he put his hand under Inuyasha's chin and squeezed his cheeks so the dog couldn't close his mouth.

Jakotsu kissed him again, this time shoving his tongue in.

"Muh, uhm."

Jakotsu's mouth explored the depth of Inuyasha's, slathering his tongue around every corner. Inuyasha groaned in protest.

Though Inuyasha barely had any blood to spare, he felt his member begin to harden.

Jakotsu finally broke away, a trail of saliva connecting the two's bottom lips together.

Inuyasha's breath labored harder than before, his chest heaving rapidly. He could barely breathe to begin with but with Jakotsu blocking his only way of breathing, he was near gasping for air.

"Bastard." Inuyasha snarled, glaring at him.

Jakotsu chuckled. "So fucking cute."

He leaned down and licked Inuyasha's neck again. Then he lowered to nibble on his dainty collar bone.

Inuyasha lowered himself in retaliation. His shoulders were the only thing touching the wall while his lower back and rump rested on the floor. The position was straining and it made his wounds spasm but he didn't care.

Jakotsu stared down at him and his lips rose in a sneer. The snake lowered himself with him and pulled the dog's hakama's to around his knees. Inuyasha refused to lift his feet from the floor but with his strength almost completely sapped, Jakotsu was able to lift his legs and take them off.

Jakotsu saw the bulge in Inuyasha's loincloth and smiled broadly. Inuyasha's blush deepened. He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Jakotsu leaned down and licked Inuyasha's nipple, noting in his head how much the pinkness stood out against his fair white skin, then sucked on it. Inuyasha flinched then twitched. He gritted his teeth to hold back a moan.

Once Inuyasha's pink nubs became erect, Jakotsu lowered down, letting his tongue trail down Inuyasha's skin. He licked Inuyasha's naval then bit the loose skin lightly to leave a mark.

Inuyasha tilted his head back, his hand at his hips flexing. His arms tensed as he tried to break the obi but it was a wasted effort.

Jakotsu reached down and touched the wrapped member, rubbing his long nail up it. Inuyasha twitched.

"Ah…" Inuyasha couldn't keep the moan down.

"Cute~~!" Jakotsu said excitedly.

"Fuck you…" Inuyasha snarled.

Jakotsu smiled. He pulled the cloth out of the binding. The snakes' smile turned into a grin when Inuyasha's erect member sprung out.

"Well, well, aren't we excited."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha snarled louder.

Jakotsu chuckled and drew his tongue over the member. He crushed the under vein with the wet muscle while making Inuyasha raise his hips to take off the loincloth completely. Inuyasha raised his foot to an involuntary pleasure reaction, allowing Jakotsu to take them off all the way. No longer preoccupied with stripping the dog, Jakotsu diverted all his attention to making Inuyasha cum.

"Stop…it...!" Inuyasha moaned then flinched.

Jakotsu grinned and licked the slit of Inuyasha's cock head.

"I said stop!"

Inuyasha went to kick Jakotsu. The snake dodged easily. His foot flying by, Inuyasha ended up on his stomach from the motion force.

Jakotsu stared at the dog then grinned. He grabbed Inuyasha's hips and raised them so his ass hung in the air and—because his hands were bound—Inuyasha's chest stayed on the ground.

"Wha—!"

Inuyasha's question was answered as Jakotsu's tongue licked over the boy's entrance.

Inuyasha exclaimed loudly and jolted. "Sto-stop! That's gross quit—nn!"

Jakotsu's tongue pierced the tight ring and automatically began to agitate a tantalizing lump inside the dog. Inuyasha tightened then loosened as the snake continued to play with the prostate.

"Oh, oh! Ah!"

Pre-cum dribbled onto the stone underneath the dog and he moaned loudly. Jakotsu was ecstatic to hear that moan. Liquids dripped from under his own kimono and his breath labored.

"Sto-sto-stop it, uh ah!" Inuyasha moaned, his hips withering. "I'm—I—"

Oh, no." Jakotsu backed away, licking his red lips. "You can't cum yet."

Jakotsu flipped Inuyasha over onto his back, spreading his legs, and got in between them. He lowered his own hips, his member prepared to penetrate.

Inuyasha saw this and struggled.

"No!"

Jakotsu chuckled and leaned down. He pressed his body against Inuyasha's so the dog couldn't move around too much. The member touched Inuyasha's entrance.

"Stop! No!"

Jakotsu pushed in.

"Ah! Nah!"

Inuyasha trembled as pain racked his body. Though his entrance was lubricated from Jakotsu's lickings, his body was still tense. Tears flooded his wide black eyes as Jakotsu pushed in to the hilt. The effeminate man shuddered, closing his eyes in ecstasy, and exhaled breathily as his cock was encased in the dog's heat.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes closed tight as tears streaked his cheeks, his teeth clenched.

Jakotsu opened his eyes and looked at him. He grinned and leaned down close, drawing his tongue over Inuyasha's mouth. He pulled back then slammed forward.

"AH! STO—NM!" Jakotsu kissed him.

Inuyasha wanted to bite Jakotsu but he was in too much pain to do so. All his thoughts were surrounded around the burning pain that bombarded his entrance with every forward movement. Jakotsu's tongue slipped into Inuyasha's mouth, playing with the boys' own wet muscle.

He broke apart then kissed Inuyasha's cheek, his lips falling on the cut across his skin.

"Your screams are so cute." Jakotsu said.

Jakotsu's hips bucked against Inuyasha's ass, pumping heat into him every time. Inuyasha's body jolted with every throw, his hands digging into the ground by his hips.

'_**It hurts! I can't…'**_

"Stop…it…" Inuyasha rasped. "E…nough…"

Jakotsu stared down at him. Then he stopped moving. Inuyasha gasped and his tense muscles slackened as he slumped. He was gasping hard, trembling badly, tears pooling down his cheeks.

Jakotsu stopped not because he felt bad, but because he wanted Inuyasha to cum as well. He wanted the dog to orgasm from this experience, even if afterwards he wanted to die. Of course, if Inuyasha wanted to die afterwards, that was perfectly fine with him. After all, he planned to kill him afterwards anyway.

Jakotsu reached down and gripped Inuyasha's member—which had become half-erect due to the lost of pleasure and the substitute of pain. He slowly started to roll his hand over the member, playing with the edge of the cock head where the cap joined with the shaft.

"Mm…" Inuyasha held back a moan then opened his eyes. "Stop…"

Jakotsu grabbed the shaft firmly then jacked him fiercely.

"Stop…!" Inuyasha wanted to grab his hand but couldn't reach.

Inuyasha's member hardened completely again.

"Ah!" Inuyasha arched his back. "Ah, oh! Nn-no! Stah-stop—oh!"

Jakotsu's hand moved faster. He leaned down and kissed the boy, shoving his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha's hips bucked hard, then twisted as if the pleasure was too intense and he wanted him to stop.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and moaned loudly. He was too weak to restrain himself, even if he would die from the humiliation. He tilted his head back and screamed in pleasure, splattering his chest and stomach white. Jakotsu milked the member, continuing to jack him as his eyes half-closed to the boy's entrance tightening around his own member. A second, not as powerful burst left Inuyasha's member, dripping onto his naval. Jakotsu's hips withered as he held back his own orgasm, Inuyasha's constricting entrance not making it easy.

Inuyasha slumped against the rock, panting hard.

Jakotsu couldn't hold back anymore. While the dog was dazed, Jakotsu began to thrust. With Inuyasha relaxed, the dog felt no pain other than his wounds spasming from the jolts.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and stared at Jakotsu. He opened his mouth to tell the snake to stop but his throat hurt from moaning.

Jakotsu was close. As much as he wanted to prolong his embracing, Inuyasha's entrance constricting his member put him on the brink of orgasm. In two more forward thrusts, he was filling Inuyasha's insides with his seeds.

Jakotsu pressed against Inuyasha, propping himself on his arms. He sat in his afterglow, eyes closed, panting hard.

Once he caught his breath, Jakotsu spread away from him. Inuyasha twitched as Jakotsu's member vacated his entrance. He tucked himself back inside his kimono, then untied Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha barely noticed him hands were freed until Jakotsu stood.

Inuyasha knew what was coming next. He was going to die. Jakotsu was going to kill him. But if he was going to die, he was at least going to die with some dignity. He reached over and grabbed his hakama's. Slowly and painfully—Jakotsu watching him intensely—Inuyasha put on his clothes and rightened them, tying the obi last.

Exhausted from such a simple act, Inuyasha slumped against the wall.

Jakotsu smiled.

Then his attention was drawn away as he saw several pairs of demons eyes a little way down the tunnel.

'_**Those things…I thought they were locked up too deep to get out.'**_

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sango, Miroku."

Inuyasha's hair began to turn black, his fingernails turning into claws, his teeth into fangs. _**'I came to save you,' **_Inuyasha thought,_** 'but it seems I'm the one that was saved.'**_

Inuyasha stood, in his half-demon form, grabbing Tetsusaiga as he did.

'_**He transformed back.' **_Jakotsu thought.

"Well, look who's a demon again." The snake said with a sad smile.

"Hmph, Jakotsu you're an idiot." Inuyasha snarled. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Jakotsu looked at him in distaste.

Then he smiled happily.

* * *

**And Done. This one I really liked to do. It took me longer than usual because every time I got onto a computer, my bitch of a sister's words kept playing back in my head and I would feel as if typing this was a sin but then I decided to type it to spite her so it all works out.**

**Jakotsu and Inuyasha is obviously a very common one, because if Sango and Miroku hadn't broken the barrier in the book, little Inu would have gotten his ass _stuffed_. So basically, what I did was add the chunk that Rumiko didn't. The sex scene. Then the story continues on as it does in the book. It was actually a little hard to do. I'm used to using the story for the beginning of one of my fanfics to set the scene and tone but I've never needed the book to do an ending. So I actually had to check out of the book from my library.**

**Pointing this out to all who noticed, I used the dialogue from the book and the manga that was online. It was like, some lines in the book I liked but some on the online manga I liked too, so I did a mixture of both of them. This is the first time I mixed up the dialogue like that so I hope you don't mind. I really wanted this one line "So, you aren't scared, huh?" but in actuality, in the book he said, "It just makes me more excited!" I really liked the scared one than the excited one and the dialogue on the online manga doesn't make sense with the scared one so I tried mixing them. If it turned out good, tell me in your review cuz I think it didn't.**

**Wow, long as explanation.**

**Alright well this is the only I'll most-likely do of these too so I hoped you liked.**

**Hope to see you next time.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
